This invention is useful in apparatus and process for the recovery of chlorine from waste or byproduct hydrogen chloride, by means of a multistage, continuous reaction exothermic process employing a combined catalytic carrier system. Hydrogen chloride is produced as a byproduct from many chemical processes, including production of titanium dioxide pigment, polyurethanes, epichlorohydrin, vinyl chloride, organic chlorides, and many other useful and economically important substances. Typically, the chlorine used in the primary chemical process is supplied from large-scale electrochemical plants by shipment via rail, truck or barge. The byproduct hydrogen chloride is usually considered to be an environmental toxic substance and must be collected and disposed of by sale at reduced price or by neutralization with some form of lime or caustic, which must be disposed of as landfill.
The herein described invention makes it possible to oxidize the hydrogen chloride to produce chlorine for recycle to the primary chemical process in an economical and environmentally sound manner, and in a two-step process carried out under exothermic conditions, to recover the chlorine for use in the primary process, thus materially reducing the quantity which must be shipped from outside, and producing useful heat, and at a cost which is significantly below the cost of fresh chlorine.